In the existing display assemblies and display devices, delta pixels may be combined with slit gratings to realize naked eye 3D display. This may provide advantages including low crosstalk and strong 3-D percept. However, the disadvantages may include serious moiré fringe phenomenon which undesirably affects the display effect.
Accordingly, the disclosed display assembly, the driving method thereof, and the related display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.